A Aposta
by lilarecife
Summary: Ela adora Provoca-lo, mas será que ela está preparada para algo além das brincadeiras. E será que Byakuya consegue dar nova chance ao seu coração


Era sexta-feira um inicio de uma noite agradável em Seireitei e todos os nobres e capitães do Gotei 13 tinham sido convidados para a grande festa de retorno e consagração de Shihouin Yoruichi que após batalha de inverno foi perdoada pelo conselho do clã e teve seu nome junto à dos seus amigos retirados das acusações de traição.

Shihouin Yoruichi como anfitriã, cumprimentavam os convidados e recebia atenção dos lideres das outras casas nobres que a felicitavam pela volta e pediam que tivessem um audiência com cada um dos cabeças, mas a resposta era uma só:

- Bom agradeço pela visita e marcamos para outra ocasião, pois hoje é um dia para festejar e não de reuniões políticas. Era uma resposta polida e cautelosa, ela mais do que qualquer um sabe os quão ardilosos e traiçoeiros são estas reuniões.

Depois de mais um tempo passeando por entre os convidados no salão de festas quase esbarra no seu velho _"amigo"_ de infância, ela sorri e o saúda:

- Oh então o importante Kuchiki Byakuya conseguiu um tempo livre em sua agenda para me prestigiar, isso é muito Kawaii de sua parte Byakuya-bo.

Byakuya está vestido a shihakucho, mas seu haori de Taichou estava diferente com adornos dourados nas bordas que junto com a pose dele e ar superior o deixava mais elegante e ela não vai negar que também está sexy. Foi despertada pela voz grave de Byakuya:

- Shihouin Yoruichi-dono, eu vim representando o clã Kuchiki felicitar-lhe pelo retorno e resaltar que os laços entre ambas as casas continue forte.

- Byakuya eu estou agradecida e, por favor, não seja como os outros chefes das casas e queira falar de negócios quando eu quero me divertir ok! Espero que você me entenda e...

- Óbvio Yoruichi que você não vai falar de trabalho e eu não estava esperando que falasse sobre isso. Como disse antes vim em nome do clã.

Dito isso o Kuchiki fez uma leve reverencia e saiu da frente da Shihouin sentando ao lado dos outros capitães que estavam em uma mesa separada para os convidados Vips. Yoruichi suspirou, sabe que Byakuya é assim.

A festa continuou por varias horas da noite até Yoruichi chegar para seus amigos capitães e convidar:

- Agora que os Chatos e idosos foram embora vamos realmente nos divertir?

- Como assim Yoruichi-san? Perguntou Unohana que foi prontamente respondida pela anfitriã:

- Me acompanhem que não vão se arrepender. Por algum motivo que ninguém consegue explicar todos seguiram a baka-neko para uma ala separada da mansão Shihouin e dentro deste cômodo, que era enorme, era ornamentado como um cassino de Las Vegas com várias mesas de poker, roleta, duas mesas de sinuca e um bar lotado das mais variadas bebidas.

Os Taichou pareciam crianças em um parque de diversões. Hirako, Zaraki e sua tenente, Yumichika e Ikkaku ocuparam logo a roleta, já Kumamura, Soi Fong, Ukitake e Unohana se apoderaram da mesa de poker, e como era de se esperar Shunsui, Matsumoto, Kira, Rose e Hisagi foram direto para o bar continuar a encher a cara. Já Kensei, Toushirou e Mayuri foram para mesa de sinuca e para surpresa geral Byakuya estava observando o jogo dos capitães com uma cerveja long neck na mão. Yoruichi não pode deixar de sorrir em ver o todo poderoso Kuchiki bebendo e comentando as jogadas dos companheiros de farda até Hitsugaya perder para Mayuri vergonhosamente e Byakuya explicou:

- Você perdeu capitão por não ter uma estratégia, esse jogo é mais noção geométrica que força.

- Oh isso significa que sabe jogar Byakuya-bo, então vamos jogar uma partida. Falou Yoruichi apontando para a outra mesa e completou. – Ou esta com medo? Byakuya olhou para a Shihouin tomou mais um gole da sua bebida e respondeu:

- Eu não tenho medo de você Shihouin-dono, mas se quiser uma partida então eu jogo mais sob uma condição? Yoruichi levantou a sobrancelha e falou em tom de provocação:

- Ei Byakuya eu não aposto com crianças, pois você sabe que vai perder e eu vou cobrar a divida então não quero ver você choramingando por ter perdido.

- Você que vai perder. E eu estou achando que você Yoruichi que esta com medo?

- Diga qual sua aposta?

- Um mês Yoruichi, você ficara um mês me servindo como Maid, topa...? Yoruichi sentiu um arrepio na espinha, pois Byakuya falou a ultima frase bem baixinho no ouvido dela, numa altura que só ela poderia ouvir e respondeu:

- Bom aceito, mas..., se virou ficou de frente para ele passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e continuou. – você ficara um mês a minha inteira disposição Byakuya... bo para que eu faça o que quiser com você, vai correr ou vai encarar? Todos tinham parado os seus jogos e observavam a pequena discussão atentamente Byakuya responder pondo as mãos na cintura dela com a voz rouca e um olhar que deixou até Unohana ruborizada:

- Vamos quero cobrar logo minha divida. Assim se separaram e pegaram os tacos e Yoruichi falou já posicionando s bolas no triangulo:

- Vamos jogar eight Balls, sabe as regras ehn Byakuya-bo?

- Claro que eu sei. A dama primeiro. Dito isso Yoruichi deu a tacada iniciando a peleja, logo de cara derrubou uma bola lisa e anunciou:

- Acho que ficou arrependido de ter me deixado começar Byakuya-bo. O Taichou apenas terminou sua bebida e respondeu:

- Não estou, e apenas continue seu jogo Yoruichi. Yoruichi sorriu e continuou a jogar e derrubou mais uma bola só que cometeu uma falta batendo primeiro em uma bola listrada que é a de Byakuya.

O Kuchiki pegou outra cerveja e tomou arrumou seu taco e deu a tacada, usando uma jogada tabelada, derrubou três não falou nada simplesmente tomou mais um gole da sua bebida e seguindo para a próxima jogada e deu uma boa encarada na morena a sua frente e pediu:

- Com licença Shihouin-dono. Foi prontamente atendido por ela, que em uma tentativa de distraí-lo apalpou a bunda durinha e redonda do capitão, mas foi em vão já que mesmo errando derrubou uma bola e olhou para ela com cara feia que brincou:

- Foi sem querer rsrs.

- Sei percebi. O jogo continuou e Byakuya errou a jogada seguinte.

Após varias jogadas com pontos para ambos os jogadores, mas o momento decisivo chegou Yoruichi estava para ganhar o jogo faltava só a bola preta para terminar, e errou. Um erro de principiante ela mesma não acreditava que tinha feito, agora só podia torcer contra Ele que ainda tinha duas bolas e não teve dificuldade em derrubar as duas e ainda deixou a preta na boca da caçapa. Byakuya sorriu, era um sorriso que nunca tinham visto no rosto dele, Yoruichi até achou kawaii, mas lembrou de que estava em apuros e não teve jeito ele derrubou a ultima bola.

O sentiu Byakuya chegar ao lado dela quase se encostando ao corpo da ex-capitã e ouviu a voz rouca e forte do Kuchiki chamar sua atenção:

- Esteja amanhã as 14h00minhoras na mansão Kuchiki não tolero atrasos Shihouin. Terminou a bebida e deixou a garrafa na frente dela em cima da mesa, observou ele sair do salão de jogos e a reiatsu sair das terras do complexo Shihouin. Ela respirou pesada e concluiu:

- Estou ferrada.

- Estou com inveja dele. Declarou uma completamente embriagada Soi Fong, com as bochechas vermelhas deu uma piscadela para a Shihouin que fingiu que não viu e saiu pela tangente.

Aos poucos os capitães e seus tenentes foram embora deixando Yoruichi sentada na mesa de Bilhar com a bola preta na mão e resolveu desabafar com ela:

- Bola desgraçada, porque não caiu... custava ehn? Era só cair droga.

- Algum problema Hime? A morena levantou a cabeça era seu avô Takashi que sentou ao seu lado sob a mesa:

- Nada de mais Ojii-san é que perdi uma aposta.

- Para quem?

- Byakuya-bo.

- Shunpo?

- Não, na sinuca, agora vou ter que pagar a aposta.

- O valor é muito alto?

- Talvez mais caro que toda a fortuna da família.

- Como você pode apostar o dinheiro do clã Shihouin, mocinha se explique.

- Calma Ojii-san, não foi dinheiro. A interrogação que estava na cabeça do patriarca do clã agora estava dobrada. Ela desceu da mesa e ficou de frente para o avô e explicou. – Eu vou ter que ficar um mês a disposição dele servindo de Maid.

- Oh... não sei o que é essa tal de Maid, mas parece menos perigoso.

- Ojii-san Maid é uma fantasia de empregada domestica.

- Oh... vejo então ok!

- Eu começo amanhã, vou dormir um pouco. Beijou o rosto do avô e foi para o quarto deixando seu avô só falando sozinho:

- Um dia essa criança vai se machucar com esses jogos. Espero que ambos saibam que estão fazendo.

Na manha seguinte Yoruichi acordou depois do 12:00 dia com a menor vontade de levantar, mas lembrou da bendita aposta e foi se arrumar para almoçar e ir ao encontro de Byakuya, não ia ser tão engraçado quanto o que ela estava planejando fazer com ele. Encaminhou-se para o banheiro, ficou toda arrepiada quando a água do chuveiro molhou sua pele marrom, seus cabelos e ao se ensaboar instintivamente tocou em sua feminilidade surgindo um discreto sorriso malicioso nos lábios carnudos da Shihouin se lembrando do sonho nada inocente que teve com Byakuya que a tomava com volúpia e rigidez, deitada em cima da mesa de bilhar com ela vestida de Maid e ele de terno preto estilo mafioso.

Foi um banho demorado, pois não tinha água gelada que abaixasse seu fogo, desceu as escadas encontrando sua avó Megumi e seu avô Takashi, beijou o rosto dos dois e se sentou para a refeição, que foi relativamente calma até a avó dela perguntar:

- Você realmente vai pagar a posta que fez com o jovem Kuchiki?

- Sim Obaa-san.

- Cuidado para não se machucar meu bem.

- Obaa-san é só o Byakuya-bo, não há com que se preocupar. Yoruichi terminou e resolveu sair logo antes que sua avó perguntasse mais coisas as quais ela mesma não tinha resposta.

**Na mansão Kuchiki **

Byakuya estava sentado embaixo de uma ameixeira de olhos fechados tomando um chá, ao seu lado uma mesinha com outro como e o buli, até que sentiu uma brisa forte e falou:

- Por que você não pode ser como as outras pessoas que entram pela porta, esperam ser anunciado, todo aquele protocolo que nos foi ensinado em Shihouin Yoruichi-dono? Tomando normalmente seu chá, Yoruichi se limitou a responder de maneira serena como se nada tivesse acontecendo:

- Se fizesse dessa forma Byakuya-bo não seria original, logo não seria meu estilo. Terminou a bebida e olhou serenamente para ele, por outro lado Byakuya continuou a bebericar o chá sem dar a mínima para a mulher ao seu lado só abriu os olhos para verificar um som de folhas sendo amassadas. Era Yoruichi deitada na grama com as mãos atrás da cabeça de olhos fechados descansando, ele achou aquilo o cumulo do absurdo e a questionou:

- Yoruichi-dono o que está fazendo?

- Descansando oras, você demora tanto que a terminar que me dá sono. Byakuya sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa, mas mantendo a calma a todo custo, depositou calmamente o copo na mesinha se levantou e chamou:

- Vamos logo baka-neko, me siga. Seguiu para o quarto dele e assim que Yoruichi entrou, Byakuya trancou a porta e disse. – Se sente.

Apontou para a cama. Ele estava de costas e não viu um brilho nada inocente surgir nos olhos da baka-neko, que retirou a jaqueta laranja e deitou fazendo uma pose sedutora. Byakuya nem percebeu ficando de costas para ela e a repreendeu:

- Shihouin eu falei para se sentar não para de despir e deitar na minha cama. Yoruichi sentou de pernas cruzadas fazendo o mesmo com os braços e falou:

- Hum Byakuya-bo, pensei que íamos começar agora a pagar a aposta, e você ia me possuir como um mestre subjulga sua Maid. Ele em nada respondeu continuou mexendo no seu guarda-roupa separando algumas peças e ouviu-a provoca-lo, que agora estava deitada de bruços. – Hum acho que me enganei Byakuya-bo, creio que faz tanto tempo que não possui uma mulher que virou eunuco... e além di... ahhh. Byakuya deitou por cima dela beijando atrás do pescoço e roçando o membro, que mesmo dentro da calça, dava para sentir o quanto duro estava. A Shihouin então ouviu a voz rouca dele atrás da orelha:

- Eunuco é? Acho que percebeu o que exatamente eu não sou em baka... neko. Yoruichi gemeu mais alto quando aliado os sarros Byakuya lambia e mordia o lóbulo da orelha da deusa relâmpago, que em um lampejo de consciência falou com a testa no colchão:

- Ainda posso estar certa já que pode ser o cabo da sua zanpakuto? Byakuya sorriu e com a mão direita no queixo dela e com um movimento lento guiou para o canto do quarto lhe explicando:

- Ora como pode ser Senbonzakura se ela esta ali no suporte. Yoruichi arregalou os olhos com a resposta dele, principalmente porque a mão que outrora estava no queixo se dirigiu sorrateiramente para sua intimidade e mesmo por cima da roupa acariciou o sexo da ex-capitã. Eis que Byakuya se levantou deixando-a desnorteada sem entender nada. Ajoelhou-se na cama e ficou de frente para o capitão que jogou uma mochila para ela e disse. – Vamos Shihouin, que o pagamento da aposta não vai ser aqui. Simplesmente me siga. Colocou também uma mochila nas costas e saiu do quarto.

Não só saíram do quarto como também da mansão Kuchiki e adentraram numa floresta não muito densa em uma parte mais afastada das terras principais que fazem parte do complexo. Subiram um morro e só pararam na frente de uma casa estilo ocidental, e a principio a Shihouin estranhou, mas depois achou até exótico e um ar sexy na situação lhe proporcionava, se recriminou mentalmente por tantos pensamentos levianos a repeito dela e Byakuya.

Adentrou no recinto que estava um pouco empoeirado e ouviu seu "mestre" falar:

- Dentro dessa mochila estão três roupas de Maid e seus acessórios, creio que dá para usar em um mês, e lembre-se de que sempre estejam limpas pode se trocar.

- A onde exatamente eu me troco Byakuya-bo?

- Na primeira porta desse corredor fica o quarto de Rukia, pode usa-lo, pois sei que ela não vai se importar. A Shihouin se encaminhou para o quarto e em menos de 10 minutos já tinha se trocado. A roupa era composta por uma blusinha branca, por cima um espartilho preto, saia também preto com um avental branco. Byakuya estava com uma vara de pesca na mão e um chapéu de palha na cabeça, olhou para a baka-neko e ordenou:

- Estou indo pescar algo para o jantar, enquanto isso limpe a casa e inicie aos preparativos para minha refeição. E sem dar muita bola para a cara de tacho da Shihouin, ele simplesmente vestia o Shihakucho de shinigami, parou na porta e completou. – Lembre-se que eu quero a casa brilhando. Dito isso saiu sem maiores explicações para a ex-capitã.

Yoruichi viu o balde com todos os produtos de limpeza necessários para o tipo de piso e paredes da residência, olhou de lado a outro da casa e falando sozinha disse:

- Porque eu esperava outra coisa vinda de você Byakuya-bo. Ele realmente falou serio quando disse que teria que servir de empregada.

Assim deu inicio ao pagamento da aposta de Yoruichi, mas realmente será que a intenção do Taichou é só essa? Confira nos próximos capítulos :P


End file.
